Fantastic Four Vol 1 605
| StoryTitle1 = End of Line | Synopsis1 = Needing to know the fate of his best friend, Mister Fantastic enlists the aid of his father Nathaniel Richards in constructing a device that will allow them to observe the future. The time ship takes them to New York City, circa 3012. Using a HERBIE drone, they are able to locate the Thing of this era, who is part of a Fantastic Four team led by Franklin Richards. They watch as the group stop a team of Skrulls from raiding the Baxter Buildings. Even 1000 years later, it appears that the Thing is still alive and kicking. Reed explains that the only time that Ben ages is when he is in human form once a year, thanks to Valeria's formula. Reed insists on going further. They soon find themselves in NYC Territory circa the year 4012 where an older Ben Grimm is addressing the current graduating class of the Future Foundation. He tells them how Franklin has left to adventure with the gods. He then goes on to tell them an inspiring speech about how nothing is impossible and that has been the mandate of the Future Foundation since it was started by Reed Richards over two centuries earlier. He tells them that they need to enjoy the time they spend. Even after hearing all this, Reed Richards insists on looking further into time. They travel to the York Prefecture, circa 5012, where they find the Thing where is he talking to statues of the other founding members of the Fantastic Four who have long since died. He complains about how people don't remember anything other than how things are now, and complains about the food, and how he hasn't had a hamburger in over 500 years. Still, he says aloud, at least he still has the memories of his friends. He then begins to wonder if Franklin will be back soon. TNY Orb, circa 6012, the Thing has finally passed away and Franklin is there to say goodbye. Seeing this sad sight, Reed tells his father that it is time to go home. Once they return to the present, Reed assures his father that he is fine. He then goes to the kitchen and grabs two beers and sits down with Ben to watch a boxing match. Ben is surprised to see Reed joining them, and moreso, surprised that he is forgoing any pressing concerns or inventions so he can spend time. Ben tells Reed that he missed him also, and the long time friends continue watching the match. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Ron Garney | Inker1_1 = Ron Garney | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Human Torch ** Spider-Woman * Graduating Class * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* * ** *** **** ***** ****** Baxter Buildings **** NYC Territory **** York Prefecture **** TNY Orb Items: * Vehicles: * A time machine | Solicit = “The Fantastic Four Of 3030” • One thousand years in the future, Who are the Fantastic Four? • Why are there no more villains? What happened to all the heroes? | Notes = Continuity Notes * The front cover states that Mister Fantastic was born in 1961 and died in 2012. The dates listed here should be considered topical references relative to the date of publication per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The use of 1961 is a homage to which was published in November of that year. Interpreting the Sliding Timescale, Reed would be approximately 51 years old at the time this story was published. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}